


you make a fool of death with your beauty

by infinitefire



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, and it wasn't really going anywhere, idk what this is, it was sitting around in my wip folder, so here have a very very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitefire/pseuds/infinitefire
Summary: Eist returns from his trip to the Isles.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	you make a fool of death with your beauty

**Author's Note:**

> title from "hunger" by florence + the machine

“My Calanthe,” says Eist upon his return home from Skellige, wrapping her up in his arms. “I can’t tell whether you’ve grown more beautiful since I last saw you or I’ve somehow managed to forget how beautiful my wife is.”

“I’ve always been this beautiful, so you must have forgotten. I ought to be angry at my husband for forgetting my beauty.”

“My queen, I remembered you throughout my journey as the most beautiful woman I could ever imagine.”

“Then you must not have much of an imagination.”

“The magnitude of your beauty is beyond what most men can fathom.” Calanthe’s satisfaction at that shines through her smile. “And forgive me, my queen, for the shortcomings of my imagination. I’m old.”

“We’re not that old, Eist,” she says with a stern look.

“We’re grandparents, Calanthe.”

“And yet you still act like a child, and I am as beautiful as ever. What difference does it make?”

“None, my love. You’re right.” He presses his lips to hers for a moment.

“As always,” she mutters. He kisses her again, lingers a bit longer this time, and her eyelids flutter closed.


End file.
